1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to exercise machines and more specifically to electronically adjusting settings of an active exercise machine automatically based on work conditions experienced by a user while using the exercise machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent news articles have brought light on the fact that sitting for long periods of time is unhealthy. Many companies are now starting to innovate around the workspace, such as, for example, using sit to stand desks for employees to stand while working. Research shows that sitting limits a person's productivity and lowers life expectancy. Other companies are taking this notion a step further and allowing employees to multi-task their exercise through the use of treadmills underneath their workstations.